Bloodline
by BookDragon0814
Summary: Akira was found washed up onto the shores of Whale Island at age 8. She is taken in by Mito. Akira wonders who her parents are. She tries to find them, but fails. Then, she learns about the Hunters. She hoped this was her chance. She trained, accidentally unlocking her nen. Now, she sets off, finding a terrible truth. Now, she needs to fix bonds and keep her friends safe.
1. Character Bio

Character Bio:

Name: Akira Lucilfer/Freecs

Gender: Female

Appearance: Black hair with a blue tint. Mercury coloured eyes, swirled with black. Glows faintly when she is angry. Pale skin. Scar on her neck, cutting across her throat. Typically wears long black pants, a forest green turtleneck, and black leather jacket. Leather boots with a grip at the bottom. Wears a belt attached her sheathe for her sword. Keeps a razor blade in her shoes.

Notes: Amazing sight, smell and taste. Agile and swift. Usually cold in demeanor, but her family knows that that is how she shows her love. Protective of Gon, and warm and caring when she wants. Quite graceful. Self conscious and a bit antisocial. Taught by Mito to bake. Uses a sword as a weapon. Pine wood handle, and silver blade, carved with a dragon. Sheathe is a soft black leather, embroidered with the same dragon with a green gem for an eye.

Nen Type/Attacks: Elemental (Rare)

 **Attacks**

Winter:

Khione's fury

A mini blizzard surrounds them, and shards of ice cut into their body, killing them eventually. The attack takes lots of energy and Nen.

Frostbite

Frost grows on their body, and damages their skin.

Ice sculpture

The victim is unable to move, and ice slowly encases their body, making an ice statue/sculpture. The user can choose what to leave mobile and immobile. Takes some Nen to perform.

Spring:

New Life

It speeds up the growth of plants. Requires little Nen.

Healing Sun

She can help speed up the process of major wounds and completely close the minor ones. Takes a good amount of Nen and energy

Thorny rose

Thorny vines erupt from the ground, weaving a cage in the shape of a rose and sinks into the ground, taking the target with them. Takes some Nen and energy.

Thrush's Song

Grants the user the ability to speak to animals for 2 hours. Takes some Nen and energy.

Summer:

Blazing Sun

Sends a scorching blast of heat in an aimed direction, and passing through everything until it hits it's target. It will follow the victim wherever they go. It drains the caster of his or her energy slowly while it is activated.

Curse of Helios

Sends a blast of energy towards the victim, creating a sun shaped burn, randomly setting the target on fire for 24 hours. Takes a lot of Nen.

Eclipse

Hides the user and one other person for 20 minutes, making them almost invisible. Takes Nen as the spell goes on.

Fall

Woodland stride

When walking through a forest, it conceals the traces of up to 3 targets. Takes a bit of Nen.

Hunter's call

Sends a loud high pitched sound, meant to confuse animals or prey.

Random Attacks/Abilities

Solid step

When used, this gives the user the ability to walk on anything. Air, Water, Fire, etc.

Dragon's flame

Because of the amount on Nen this takes up, it is only for emergencies. This sets the user on fire, protecting them and giving them the ability to light enemies on fire. She usually keeps the flames to her hands, but in dire situations, it differs.

Protective Boundaries

This makes thick vines grow, forming a cage, trapping however the target is inside. The vines kill anyone who approaches if they have a bad intent. The vines grow back if cut, protecting the target.

Kronos's time

This slows everything down, making it easy for the user to defeat his or her enemies. Takes a lot of Nen.

Can also do other things with her elemental powers. The attacks listed will be used quite rarely.


	2. Prologue

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Akira stared out onto the rising sun and closed her eyes. She felt cool winds rustle her hair and touch her skin. She heard the birds chirping and smelled the fresh island breeze. She meditated, letting all the sounds and smells blend into her and felt her aura sharpen and grow.

She let it spread, feeling every detail on her surroundings, from the pattern of the way the wind moved, to the etched lines and spots in the tree's bark. She sensed every creature as well, feeling the thrum of life all around her.

Today was the day she started her journey. One that would bring her closer to her parents, or her death. She would get to her goal, no matter what she had to sacrifice of her own. Even her own life. She had trained and prepared for this. She was ready.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Akira walked onto the ship with Gon, eyeing the shady passengers and crew.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Gon? We don't have to do it this year." She asked.

"Its ok Akira! Besides, you are here to protect me. We will both pass!" He said confidently.

"Damn right I am." She muttered. She die before anyone hurt Gon. She was here to make sure he didn't get hurt. It was the least she could do for Mito-san. Besides, a Hunter licence could be useful. The money would be great. Access to information, and hidden areas wasn't too bad either. She weaved their way through the crowd, stopping at the resting area. Hammocks hung from the walls, some already occupied. Most people were on the floor, sleeping or meditating. Two caught her eye though. One, on a hammock, sitting upright and reading a book, dressed in strange clothing. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Another, sitting in the corner, looking out the door, carrying a strange briefcase. Black hair and black eyes. She claimed two hammocks for them, Gon hopping onto the top one. She set her stuff on the floor, and looked up to see Gon swinging back and forth on his hammock.

"I'm heading out onto the deck. Stay out of trouble." She said. He happily nodded, and continued to swing on his hammock. She walked outside, taking a lungful of salty air, looking out into the sea. She walked to the front of the ship, climbing the mast and looking out at sea. It was a sunny day, the waters calm and not a cloud in sight. She sniffed the air, and a tingle went up her spine. She turned, only to see the blonde from the room staring up at her with mild interest. She narrowed her eyes and leapt from the fifteen foot mast, landing delicately in front of him.

"What do you want?" She said coldly. He eyed her for a moment, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"I was wondering what you were doing on the mast. We haven't set off yet." He replied, his voice smooth and calm.

"Seeing if we will hit bad weather. And we will. A storm is brewing about 5 miles from where we are."

"How can you tell?" He was genuinely curious now, eyes fixated on her. She shifted under his gaze.

"Smelt it. Besides, the air is a bit humid." She paused for a moment, truly taking him in this time. Blonde hair, reaching his shoulders, warm brown eyes, hidden by black contacts. A bit feminine. "Why do you need contacts?" She asked, seeing a spark of shock light his eyes.

"I don't wear contacts." He replied stiffly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure. And I'm the Queen of England. Don't bother to hide it from me. I can tell, it's as plain as day. Don't feel too bad though. I'm not exactly what you would call normal." He huffed, and an irritated look sketched itself across his face.

"I wear them to hide my eyes. For reasons of my own."

"Your eyes are brown. They aren't anything out of the ordinary." She insisted.

"So what? Besides, it shouldn't matter." He paused, and cautiously ventured, "What is your name? I'm Kurapika."

"Akira." She heard the captain start the ship and she sighed. "I'll be going now." She said, heading to the lower deck.

TIMESKIP

Akira walked around the boat, the storm already bashing against the sides of the boat. A large wave hit the boat, almost capsizing the ship. She huffed in annoyance as it got her wet and headed back to the resting area. She opened the double doors and sat on her hammock, reveling in the heat here. The capitan walked inside not a minute later, and walked over to Gon, who was talking to Kurapika and the strange doctor. She stood and immediately headed over.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to be a hunter! I also want to find my dad!" Gon said. The other two refused to give an answer. The capitan's eyes fell on her and he said,"Why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring holes in his head.

"To make sure he doesn't kill himself in the process." She snapped icily. She assumed the old man was a pre-examiner, so she had to answer or risk getting dropped out early. He grinned.

"Hey! Tell her we have two dropouts!" He called over his shoulder. The two looked stunned, and immediately gave their answers. She stared at Kurapika. A kurta. Hmm. Nothing particularly dangerous. So that is why he wore the contacts. Clever. Akira watched as the old man walked away, and the two men started to fight about one thing or another.

"Hi Akira." Gon said absentmindedly, trying to stop the two from fighting. Soon though, he gave up. They stormed outside and she rolled her eyes. Men. They would get swept away by the storm if they weren't careful.

"Are these acquaintances of yours?" She asked. He nodded. Grumbling she walked outside and spotted the two arguing like an old couple, ignoring the violent storm. Suddenly, a sailor fell of the side of the ship, and they both tried to grab him, missing. She felt someone pass her by, and she spotted Gon, leaping off the side of the boat, grabbing the sailor. She froze. "GON!" she roared over the raging storm.

She flicked her wrist, and vines grew out of the planks, attempting to grab him. Kurapika and the doctor grabbed his ankles, and she summoned vines for all three, pulling them all back from the edge of the ship, now suspended in midair. She walked over there, and felt white hot fury building up inside of her.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. "WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I WASN'T THERE HUH? YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FLUNG OFF THE SIDE OF THE SHIP!" Kurapika winced, looking sorry for Gon, who was currently laughing nervously. She smacked him in the head, hard enough to make his brains rattle, and let them all go. She sighed, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Thank you for catching him." She sighed, turning towards the two men.

"Uh, it was nothing." Kurapika muttered.

"What is your name?" She said, addressing the older man.

"Leorio." He said, eyes roaming her body. She smacked him, and dangled him in midair by a vine.

"Pervert!" She huffed, storming over to the resting room, taking Gon with her.

Gon was sound asleep in his hammock, snoring gently. Akira laid his jacket on top of him and smoothed his hair. She walked out of the sleeping area, stepping onto the upper deck. She climbed the mast like before, sitting down on the top and staring out into the water. The moon was beautiful, a delicate silver orb in the sky. She took off her jacket and felt a cold breeze pass by. She relished it, sighing and closing her eyes.

Back in the evening, she had not given the full story. There was one more thing she wanted from passing the hunter exam. She wanted to find her parents. She wasn't born to Aunt Mito. Or Ging Freecs. She was found on the shore of the island, half dead at the age of twelve. At least, she was told she was twelve. She remembered nothing before then, only slight flashes of her life before. She was adopted by Mito, who already had Gon. Despite her efforts, she found nothing. Eventually, she gave up, but her burning desire to know who her parents were remained.

When Akira had heard about the Hunter Exam at age fourteen, she was eccastic. This was her chance to find out about her parents. She trained with Gon, working her tail off and learning how to survive on her own. She soon developed her Nen accidentally, and started to hone her skills, making them accurate and long lasting. Akira heard footsteps and turned around, accidentally falling off the mast. Too surprised to do anything, she fell, waiting for the impact.

Insead, she was caught by something soft, and then she was staring into warm brown eyes. _Kurapika._ She flushed, and muttered, "Thanks." He gave an awkward smile and set her down gently.

"Its my fault. I surprised you." He said. _Was his face flushed?_ She blushed, and grumbled, "I should have kept my balance. Thank you for not letting me fall.

"That was so cool!"

They spun around and Gon was at the door of the resting area. If possible, her face turned redder.

"Back to sleep Gon. We can't have you tired." She ordered shakily. Despite his protests, he was put back in his hammock. She walked back out, and pulled her hood off in frustration. _What was that? I shouldn't be getting flustered over something like that!_ She paced on the deck, forgetting that Kurapika was there. When she finally noticed him, he was looking at her. His eyes traced her face and she felt fidgety. Grey locked with brown, and she felt a tremor go through her. She walked into the cabin, and climbed onto her hammock and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hello! I hope that you guys like the story so far. Make sure to check out my other works for Hunter x Hunter as well.


	4. HIATUS Notice

p style="text-align: center;"strongHIATUS Notice/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hi guys. As some of you may have noticed, I have not been posting. I've been editing and adding to all three of my stories and may even start another. I am stressed with school and tests, and my extra-curricular classes so I have not been getting to the stories too much lately. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"As of now, I am on Thanksgiving Break, so I will be writing as much as I can. I'll start posting again hopefully December. Some of the chapters will be changed quite a bit, so go back to reread so you are caught up on the story line. I'll delete this post as soon as I start up again./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thanks for understanding. Happy Holidays!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Aiko/p 


End file.
